Life and Death
by KingKaiju007
Summary: Peridot escapes the ship, and before the Crystal Gems could find her she contacted Homeworld. Now something is coming and Earth is not prepared. Steven discovers an ancient tree that may hold the secret to defending the Earth from the massive armies of the Gem Homeworld. Will Garnet's visions of death and destruction come true or will there be a happy ending. The future is unknown.
1. Prologue: Future Unknown

**Disclaimer: I don't own SU**

 **XxX**

The smell of smoke was overwhelming. Her eyesight was clouded for some unknown reason and she just felt afraid. She could hear shouting and after a few seconds she could make out what the voices where chanting.

"YELLOW DIAMOND! YELLOW DIAMOND!"

Garnet grimaced as she tried to stand; she staggered to her feet and observed her surroundings. Buildings where on fire, and there was wreckage and debris all over the streets. The fusion placed a hand on her forehead, this place looked familiar. All three of her eyes widened in horror…Beach City was burning. Her gauntlets instantly appeared over her hands; she was now focused and ready for combat, the rest of the Crystal Gems where nowhere in sight.

Garnet turned her head to the sound of fighting that could barely be heard over the insanely loud chanting. She took off in that direction; once she turned a street corner she saw Pearl locked in combat with…something, her vision seemed to blur out the creature. The fusion moved to help her friend only for her path to be blocked by a tall thin silhouette; it was covered in razor sharp spines. Its four piercing cobalt eyes glared at her with animalistic hatred…yet there was some form of clarity, as if it was actually thinking and calculating its moves.

Garnet grit her teeth as its clawed hand entered her stomach, lifting her off the ground. The monster snarled menacingly.

" **Where is Rose Quartz?!"**

XxX

Sapphire's one eye shot open, she shivered slightly on the hotel bed. She calmed herself down and sighed in relief, "It was only a vision." She whispered to herself. What where the chances of all that happening, slim to none she assured herself. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She turned her attention to the door just as Greg stuck his head in with a worried expression.

"He's not going to like that it's square."

XxX (A couple days later)

Peridot growled angrily as she walked around the bridge of the destroyed Homeworld star ship. She kicked a console muttering under her breath, "This Gem tech is complete garbage! I could build a better communication device from a scrap pile!"

Her fingers formed a plasma cutter as she welded a few things together, after an hour of constant work she glared up at the blank screen before typing away on the old console. She let out a few grumbled curses before smirking proudly as the screen hissed to life, revealing a Gem in black armor. She glared down at Peridot with her glinting purple eyes.

" _This is a restricted frequency, identify yourself."_

The green engineer straightened up, her face becoming stoic, "This is Peridot reporting from planet earth, I must speak with Yellow Diamond immediately."

" _Hmph, this better be important."_ The armored Gem pushed a button causing the screen to change to show a tall golden eyed silhouette.

" _ **Ah Peridot, how goes your mission?"**_ Her voice was smooth and cold, it made Peri quiver nervously.

"It's a failure my lady! My escort and informant have been defeated by those crystal clods! They also destroyed our ship! Please, I beg of you send reinforcements!"

The golden tyrant's eyes glinted dangerously, _**"Are they in possession of the Rose Quartz gem? Is it intact?"**_

Peridot had a look of confusion on her face as she answered, "Yes my lady, it is currently in the hands of a…Steven I believe."

The green Gem paused as a shark like grin made its way onto Yellow Diamond's face.

" _ **Finally, your previous orders are forfeit Peridot. Stay in hiding until my armada arrives."**_

The scientist gaped at her leader in disbelief, she was coming here personally? And with an army no less! Peri grinned; this will show those crystal morons. Peridot gave a salute as the transmission was ended. She didn't know why YD wanted the Rose Quartz gem and frankly she didn't care. This planet doesn't have an inkling of a clue that in a matter of weeks the human race will be wiped out. The thought made the engineer laugh loudly.

XxX

Yellow Diamond placed her hands behind her back as she glowered at the blank screen. Her eyes hardened as she turned to the nearest guard, **"Assemble the legion, and prepare my ship for space travel."**

The armored Gem gave a salute before turning around; before she could leave the gold warlord stopped her.

" **Load my pets onto the ship as well; it has been to long since they have felt the heat of battle."**

The soldier bowed before running out into the corridor, she placed two fingers on the side of her helm, "Onyx battalions one through ten report to the main hangar. Crew of the Armored Fist, fuel up and start the engines!" The elite guard paused for a moment before shivering, "…Containment, prep experiments two and three for space travel."

XxX (A couple days later)

"Amethyst, hold her down!"

"I'm trying!"

Peridot struggled in the vice grip, her fingers shooting off blasts of energy left and right. The Crystal Gems had captured the Homeworld technician and now she was tearing up the house. Garnet growled before she summoned a gauntlet and placed it under Peridot's chin, "STOP!"

The green Gem froze with her eyes wide; her lips trembled when the utter hopelessness of the situation hit her. Pearl stood next to a distressed Steven, her hand on his head. The boy stood quietly, hating the rough treatment Peridot was receiving. Pearl saw the boy's face, she knew what was about to happen and she didn't want Steven to witness it, not yet.

"Steven."

The boy looked up, his eyes misting over with tears.

"I have a very important mission for you; I need you to go to the Gem battlefield and find a purple necklace. You need to keep looking for it until I come get you, understand?"

She hated lying to the child, but it had to be done. Steven wiped his eyes before giving a solemn nod. He walked over to the warp pad and left in a flash of light. Pearl turned back to her leader just in time to see Garnet deliver a powerful blow to Peridot's abdominal area. The fusion lifted the prisoner off the ground.

"Did you contact Yellow Diamond?!"

Peri sneered and spat out a wad of green tinted ichor onto the floor, "I'm not telling you anything, you clods."

Amethyst gave a smirk, "That's the spirit."

XxX

Steven stepped off of the warp pad with a sniff. He silently observed the field that was littered with weapons. He sighed and began to walk in an aimless direction. He knew Pearl was lying and he understood why, Steven couldn't stand to see others in pain. After a few minutes of walking and thinking a hill came into view, on top of said hill was a gnarled blackened tree. The little Universe stared at it for a moment before walking up the knoll.

Steven placed his hand onto the tree, feeling its charred bark; the ground around it was untouched. "What happened to you?"

A cold breeze ruffled his hair and gave him goose bumps.

" **I was…betrayed."**

Steven's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, not expecting an answer.

" **What is your name child?"**

The boy walked back up to the tree in curiosity, "Um my name is Steven Universe."

A chuckle emanated from the tree, it was a deep and whispery voice, **"A pleasure to meet you, son of Rose Quartz."**

Steven sat in front of the tree, his mouth slightly open, "Who are you, how do you know my mom?"

The voice was silent for a few moments.

" **I am- I was a Gem warrior under the direct command of your mother. I was betrayed and turned into a machine of war. Under the control of the Diamond Authority I fought the Gem rebels, I fought Rose. She trapped me in this tree for eternity, but my insanity has faded."**

Another chuckle, this one had a sadder tone.

" **She would often visit me and tell me of her life. She told me about Greg and her Gems…she even told me about her plans for you."**

Steven scooted closer to the tree, placing a hand on its darkened bark once more. He could feel the deep sadness within its age old wood. The boy's curiosity burned in his mind, he could find out everything, but his moral code shoved its way to the front of his psyche, "Is there a way for me to get you out?"

" **Heh, you are just like her, caring about everyone and everything no matter what. No I am afraid not child. I can only be freed if a Diamond steps foot on this planet once more."**

"A Diamond?"

" **One of the three tyrants that rule Homeworld. There is a White Diamond, a Blue Diamond, and finally a Yellow Diamond. In fact your mother used to be a Diamond as well, Pink to be exact. She hated how the Diamond Authority would conquer planet after planet, enslaving every species in their path. So she revolted, she took an army with her and fought the tyranny of Homeworld. Your mother was a hero…and I was the villain."**

"So can I hear it?"

" **Hear what?"**

"Your story."

" **Haha! Very well boy! My story begins on"**

"Wait! What's your name?"

" **Oh…Obsidian, my name is Obsidian. Now my story begins on Homeworld, in the arena! Where Gems throw their slaves into a pit and have them test their mettle against the galaxy's most feared creatures!"**

 **XxX**

 **Until next time, please comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Warriors and Prisoners

**Alright here is the next chapter of Life and Death!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SU**

 **XxX**

" _ **I was a slave once, long ago."**_

The large circular coliseum made out of maroon rock was filled to the brim with Gems of all shapes and sizes, all cheering and waving money in the air. In the arena a tall gray skinned Gem wrestled with a four armed beast with no eyes. He pinned it to the ground and seized one of its arms before heaving with all of his might, the creature howled in pain as its limb was torn off. The gladiator proceeded to beat the beast to death with its own appendage.

The crowd went wild and began to chant the warrior's name.

"OBSIDIAN! OBSIDIAN!"

" _ **I was the greatest warrior in that arena."**_

The combatant was tall, his skin was the color of ash, he was well muscled but not overly so, and his hair was jet black and long. His attire was made up of a large gothic trench coat, cargo pants, and boots, all sharing the same color scheme as his hair. His gem was located on his chest, an upside down triangle that didn't reflect any light, and his eyes were two pits of hellfire. His sharp teeth gleamed in the bright sunlight. He summoned his weapon, a black and red khopesh, and severed the monster's head. He held his trophy in the air, showering in its warm thick blood. The masses went wild, enjoying the display of barbarism.

Obsidian threw the head away, and turned his attention to the stands, his arms outstretched, "Bring me more beasts to slay!"

" _ **What I didn't know was that I was being watched by a very interested party, someone who would change my life forever."**_

The gladiator turned his attention to the large gates as they opened. He gave a smirk as he twirled his curved blade, letting it cut through the air with a whistle. A large Gem stepped into the arena, she was orange, muscular and carrying a very big axe. She grinned as the gem on her nose glowed, and a helmet materialized on her head. She pointed at the bloody warrior, "I'm going to shatter you, and prove my strength to my mistress Yellow Diamond!"

The combatant snorted, "Tell me your name whelp."

She growled angrily, "I am Jasper! And you better remember it because it's the last name you'll EVER hear, you worthless rock!"

" _ **Hmph, she was a foolish one, young and rash."**_

The fledgling charged forward, headfirst…literally. Obsidian sidestepped her and smacked her in the back of the head with the flat of his blade. She stumbled forward before spinning around, glaring at her opponent. The young upstart hefted her axe and threw it at the veteran, who smacked it out of the way with the back of his hand, "You can do better."

Jasper roared furiously, rushing forward. She threw punch after punch only for Obsidian to dance around them. After a few moments of this, the audience grew bored and where shouting for the black Gem to finish it. He twirled his khopesh and slammed the hilt into her temple, causing Jasper to fall to the ground; before she could rise once more she felt cold steel press against her neck.

The orange hothead's eyes widened in horror as the crowd began to call for her death. She glanced up at her executioner with poorly concealed panic. Obsidian stared at the spectators in disgust, before his weapon vanished; he offered his hand to the fallen challenger. Jasper gaped at the hand for a moment in utter shock, before cautiously taking it.

The gladiator helped her up and patted her shoulder, "I'm not here to murder children, now go. Remember this…Jasper."

The orange warrior had what seemed to be annoyance in her eyes and a small amount of…gratitude as she turned and walked out of the coliseum.

" _ **My…master did not like my compassion, said it made me weak."**_

Obsidian growled as he made the futile attempt to free his right arm from the wall he was shackled to. A metallic choker was firmly placed around his neck to prevent him from using his abilities to escape. They permitted his left arm to remain unchained in a way that teased his nonexistent freedom. His clothing was torn off leaving him bare chested, the blood of his earlier kill was dried on his skin. He hung his head, knowing he would not be able to free himself. This was his punishment for showing mercy.

The sound of footsteps made the prisoner look up. Obsidian raised an eyebrow as a hooded figure passed his cell, as they passed the individual tossed a small package at the gladiator's feet, before walking off at a brisk pace. Obsidian looked at the bundle warily, before slowly unwrapping it. It contained a circular metal device and a dagger. The ashen warrior observed the metallic object in interest, one of his fingers brushed against a pink button causing a voice to emanate from it.

" _Greetings Obsidian, there is no time for introductions so I intend to get straight to the point. If you want to live you must retreat into your gem. You will have to trust me; you have been condemned to execution. If you do not do as I say you will be shattered tomorrow. You have one minute to decide, when that minute is up my comrade will pass your cell again. The choice is yours champion."_

" _ **I had no other choice but to do as she said I had nothing to lose. I was a slave and a mongrel, seen as filth by the world I was born on. I took that knife and slammed the blade into my forehead, and after that my mind was consumed by darkness and I was left alone with my thoughts for the first time in a millennium."**_

XxX

Steven stared at the tree with stars in his eyes. So enamored in the tale was he that the boy did not notice the setting sun.

" **Hmm it seems that dusk has snuck up on us child."**

Steven looked around realization dawning on him, "I should really head back, and I'll definitely come back tomorrow so I can hear the rest! It was nice meeting you Obsidian."

" **I look forward to your future visit, and it was a pleasure to have met you Steven Universe."**

The boy smiled before running down the hill, in the direction of the warp pad. Peridot must have given the Crystal Gems more trouble than they anticipated, since Pearl had yet to come get him. A small frown tugged at the boy's lips, he hoped they didn't hurt her too bad. He shook his head, they would only rough her up a little bit…right? Steven increased his pace, finally making it to the warp pad.

He felt the floating sensation then after a few moments he was back in his living room. There was no sign of the Crystal Gems or Peridot for that matter. The little Universe stepped off the warp pad, unnerved by the eerie silence. He turned his head to the temple door when he heard what sounded like muffled yells. His gem glowed brightly, opening the door to reveal his mom's room.

Steven ran into the pink clouds, a determined look on his young face.

"Room, I need to find the Crystal Gems, do you know where they are?"

The clouds parted to reveal a crimson pipe, Steven smiled, "Thank you!"

The young boy gripped the tube and slid all the way down, landing in the basement. It took only a moment before he found his family, and as soon as he saw what he had missed he wished he had never left. His eyes widened in absolute horror. Without thinking the child sprinted forward his gem glowing brightly.

XxX (A few minutes earlier)

Garnet slammed Peridot against the wall once more. The green Gem's limb enhancers strewn about all over the room, her visor lay on the ground, cracked. Peridot had wounds all over her body, ranging from small cuts to broken fingers. Large gashes covered her back, her green blood seeping out and soaking her clothing. A small stone device covered her gem.

Garnet growled and released the Homeworld technician. She turned around, the fusion's anger boiling to the brim. Peridot had revealed nothing. She needed answers! Was her vision a possibility? Would war come to this planet once more? Garnet couldn't let that become reality. In her desperation she resorted to violent acts of interrogation, all the while telling herself that she was doing the right thing. Amethyst had left a while ago, a shameful and haunted look in her eyes.

Pearl stood off to the side, a hand covering her mouth. Anyone could tell she was obviously against such acts, but she kept quiet. Peridot was propped up against the wall, her eyes half lidded and leaking tears. She couldn't move, and she was utterly exhausted. More so then she has ever been.

Garnet clenched her fist, a gauntlet forming over her hand. She needed answers and she will do whatever it takes to get them. The tall dark woman spun around her fist aimed at the small green Gem. All three of her eyes widened when her punch was met with a solid pink shield.

"Steven?!"

The boy had a look of betrayal on his young face, with tears ready to pour out of his eyes. A gasp came from Pearl. Garnet straightened herself and took several steps back, her rampant emotions hidden behind her shades. When the boy was certain no more attacks would come, he turned to the small wounded Gem. He kneeled beside her, looking her over with growing concern. He took notice of the small stone object covering her Gem.

He turned around, and sent a hard look at Garnet, "What is this?"

The fusion remained silent. Pearl took a few tentative steps forward, clearing her throat, "It is called Truth Stone…it prevents a Gem from poofing, no matter how damaged their bodies become."

Steven's mouth fell open slightly in utter disbelief as he turned back to the Homeworld Gem, who was completely unresponsive to his presence. He scooted up to her, placing a gentle hand on her forehead, "It's going to be okay now you are safe. I'll protect you."

He pulled off the stone allowing Peri to retreat into her gem. The green smoke cleared to reveal Steven walking out of the room, Peridot's gem resting in his small hands. He stopped and without turning around he spoke, his voice carrying something the Gems had never heard from him…anger.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

And with that he walked out of the basement. Pearl moved to follow only for a strong hand to stop her. She looked up to see Garnet wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

"We will work this out in the morning."

The fusion left, leaving the pale Crystal Gem alone with her thoughts.

 **XxX**

 **Done, tell me what you think. Reviews, opinions, and ideas are welcome!**


End file.
